La Autoestima de mi Bisabuela
by fic twilight fans
Summary: Ella era como una diosa, ella podia tener al mundo a sus pies pero su autoestima casi acabo con su vida. Ella fue mi bisabuela que hoy en dia es feliz gracias a que vencio sus miedos


Rosalie iba rumbo a su dormitorio, un día en la universidad no era nada agradable, las 8 horas que pasaba ahí pasaban lentamente al grado de ver todo como en cámara lenta. Ella vivía en el campus de la universidad donde compartía una habitación con dos chicas muy hermosas, la primera se llamaba Mady y era un poco bajita, gordita pero las facciones de su rostro mostraban la alegría de su interior, la segunda era Isabella una chica amigable, callada, responsable y muy linda. Cuando Rosalie iba rumbo a su dormitorio no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenian sus amigas por un lado Isabella tenía a Edward como novio, el chico mas romántico del campus y Mady tenía a Robert el chico más guapo y popular de la universidad. Pero ella se sentía sola, nunca había tenido un novio en su vida, no podía dejar de sufrir, sentir ese vacío en su interior, el vacio que solo podría ser llenado por alguien que la amara de verdad. Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo solo podía ver un rostro frustrado y para nada atractivo, por más que sus amigas le dijeran lo hermosa que era ella nunca lo creía, sabía que si ella fuera un poco hermosa algún chico se hubiera acercado a ella durante todos estos años. Cuando llego a su habitación sus amigas ya estaban adentro.

Hola Rose como estas- le dijo Mady mientras Isabella le pegaba con una almohada

Bien tu sabes que yo estoy muy ocupada con los parciales pero por fin terminaron las clases y a llegado la hora de una tarde de chicas.-Rosalie sentía muy sola en su interior pero cuando estaba con sus amigas se olvidaba de todo y disfrutaba tener un tiempo solo de chicas.

Lo siento Rose hoy no tendremos nuestra tarde de chicas es que los chicos nos han invitado a salir.- Alice sabia mejor que a nadie que a Rosalie le incomodaba estar cerca de ellas cuando sus novios estaban presentes.

Ah claro no hay problema, ustedes vayan chicas y disfruten de sus novios.- Rosalie no quería quedarse sola no se sentía lista para pasar una tarde completa en sus pensamiento, sus pensamiento que solo decían soledad.

Vamos Rose tienes que ir tu sabes que nos vamos a divertir, anda si vamos porfa.- Mady tenía su propio método para convencer a Rosalie, solo bastara con que hiciera un puchero y Rosalie hacia todo lo que ella le pedía.

Está bien pero no me parece justo que con tu carita del gatito de Sherk quieras arreglarlo todo.- Rosalie no entendía porque su amiga no aceptaba que ella se sentí incomoda, que ella fuera la que sobraba del grupo. Aunque sabía que nunca nadie se iba a fijar en ella el solo hecho de aceptarlo le dolía mucho, la envidia la iba comiendo poco, no soportaba ver a sus amigas felices cuando ella se sentía tan triste y sola.

Las chicas fueron caminando por los corredores del campus hasta salir por fin al el hermoso jardín. La enorme fuente del centro rodeada por una gran variedad de flores hacia ese lugar el favorito de todos los estudiantes. Cerca de los rosales estaba Robert con una caja de chocolates para Mady y Edward con un hermoso ramo de flores para Isabella pero para Rosalie no había nada ni nadie.

La tarde paso rápidamente para las chicas pero para Rosalie fue otra tarde mas sintiéndose como una piedra en el zapato. Los meses pasaban y cada chica era feliz con su novio pero Rosalie no tenía a nadie, los chicos ni siquiera volteaban a mirarla y eso la ponía muy deprimida, a la edad de 23 toda chica sueña con casarse pero leandra ni siquiera había tenido a un novio, su timidez y falta de autoestima fueron los causantes de su falta de vida social.

El año escolar paso muy rápido y las chicas tendrían que separarse por unos meses en lo que reiniciaba otro trimestre mas. Alice se iba a ir a casa de sus futuros suegros ya que tendría que organizar todo para su boda. Mady se fue a de vacaciones con la familia de su novio a una isla en Brasil. Pero Rosalie tendría que regresar a su pueblo y ver como sus amigas de el bachillerato ya se encontraban casadas y con hijos.

Los dias pasaron y Rosalie consiguió un empleo en una sorbeteria, adoraba su trabajo y adoraba ver la sonrisa de en el rostro de un niño a la espera de su delicioso manjar. Un día normal como todos Rosalie recibió un cliente extraño, era un chico muy guapo aunque no tanto como el novio de Mady el chico no estaba nada mal, para su sorpresa el chico coqueteo con ella y después que salió del trabajo ambos fueron a ver una película al cine. Rosalie sabia que no estaba bien salir con un desconocido pero estaba tan desesperada por tener compañía que acepto de inmediato.

Las vacaciones terminaron y para sorpresas de Mady y Alice, Rosalie no llego sola, el chico misterioso de la heladería llego con ella. Rosalie vivía con su novio en las afueras de la universidad y llevaban una vida aparentemente feliz. Todos estaban muy felices porque ella por fin había encontrado al chico con el que tanto había soñado.

Los meses pasaron y ya no eran las típicas salidas de las 2 parejas perfectas de campus con la piedrita de Rosalie sino que eran las 3 parejas perfectas, la envidia de cada chica. Rosalie veía sus sueños cumplidos y solo esperaba empezar a trabajar para poder tener hijos con Royce.

Mady sabía que algo no estaba bien, primero luego de 4 meses de convivir con la nueva pareja de Rosalie empezó a notar cosas muy extrañas. A veces Rosalie no iba a clase y cuando por fin aparecía tenia su cuerpo todo morado, su autoestima bajaba cada día mas y la felicidad no se veía en su rostro ni en lo mas profundo de sus ojos.

Rose tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.- después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto mady había decido hablar con leandra sobre sus sospechas.

Dime Mady que quieres.- Rosalie sabia que esta conversacion no iba a hacer nada agradable para ambas.

Luego de discutir toda la tarde mady supo que Rosalie no dejaba al canalla de su novio porque sentía que no merecía a nadie mejor y que Royce a pesar que era un desgraciado era mucho para ella. Por otro lado Rosalie no entendía como su amiga podía meterse en su vida privada, sabia que Royce tenia sus errores pero que el era mucho para lo que ella se merecía y que nunca en su vida un chico se iba a fijar en ella. Se sentía frustrada por el hecho de que su amiga no se alegrara por ella y encima le dijiera que terminara con el único novio de su vida.

El tiempo paso y Rosalie cada día iba peor hasta que un día llego con sus maletas a casa de sus amigas. Lloro y lloro por muchas horas y les conto como había sido utilizada, Royce la había dejado por Elena y a ella solo la utilizaba, les conto que el maltrato físico y sexual diario era algo que la iba consumiendo poco a poco. Si antes Rosalie se sentía insegura ahora estaba mucho peor y su autoestima cayo por los suelos. Las semanas pasaron y Mady y Alice ayudaban a su amiga hasta el punto en que llego a hacer como antes con la única diferencia que ahora los pucheros de Mady no la convencía para salir de su apartamento.

Ricardo uno de sus compañeros se había fijado en Rosalie pero al verla en su estado de zombi decidió que perdía su tiempo al tratar de reconquistarla pero Emmett el mejor amigo de Ricardo vio mas alla de la apariencia de Rosalie, vio hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Rosalie no sabia porque la vida era tan cruel con ella, porque esa terrible prueba daba positivo. Ahora llorando en su baño comprendió que su romance con Royce no le dejo nada bueno, pudo ver como sus sueños de hacer una familia se venían abajo porque ahora iba hacer madre soltera para toda la vida. Nadie se iba a fijar en ella y ahora tendría que suspender su carrera para dedicarse a cuidar a un bebe indefenso que no tendría a un padre que jugara con el, lo llevara al parque y le brindara todo su cariño. Si no que tendría a las sobras de una mujer, una mujer incapaz de sacar a un bebe adelante, pero lo que mas le dolia era que su pedacito de cielo no era producto del amor sino de una violación por parte de un canalla que se hacia pasar por bueno para robarle todo su dinero.

Pasaron 2 semanas y Rosalie no hablaba con nadie hasta que un día entro a su habitación y encontró a alguien sentado en su cama. Emmett estaba leyendo un libro y Rosalie se asusto mucho al verlo ahí.

Cuando llego la noche las chicas encontraron muy feliz a leandra, ella les dijo que Emmett estuvo ahí y se le había declarado luego ella les confeso que estaba embarazada y que Emmet se iba a hacer cargo de su bebe.

Los años han pasado y Rosalie con Emmett tienen una hermosa familia, sus hijos Emmett, Leandra y Sara son muy amigos de los hijos de Isabella y Edward, Renesmee y Edward; también de los hijo de Alice y Jasper, Anthony y Anel. Rosalie junto con su esposo son los dueños de un empresa internacional y Emmet el hijo de Royce tuvo el papa que Rosalie nunca pensó que tendría, en esa familia no hay diferencias y tanto Emmet como los hijos de ambos reciben el mismo trato y cariño de sus padres. Royce murió 6 meses después de dejar a Rosalie, sufrió el mismo fin que todos los narcotraficantes, muerto por un enemigo. Ni siquiera conoció a su hijo mas bien ni siquiera supo que existía.

Al final de todo, Rosalie fue muy feliz y de muestra que una mujer no debe ser utilizadapor ningún hombre. Hoy se celebra el dia internacional de la mujer y invito a todas las mujeres a valorarse a si mismas como Rosalie lo hizo

Muy bello tu discurso Anne.- el profesor Banner me felicito por mi ensayo, cuando estaba bajando de la plataforma.

La verdad profesor es que esta es la historia de mi bisabuela y hoy que es el dia internacional de la mujer quiero enfatizar que una mujer nunca debe verse de menos y dejar que se aprovechen de ellas porque siempre va a ver alguien que si las valoraría.- me baje del escenario y toda la gente me aplaudía por mis palabras pero la única que me importaba está ahí a sus noventa y tres años de edad con lagrimas en sus ojos.


End file.
